Light (Element)
Light is one of the primordial elements, and one of the most mystical and close to the divine. Light represents morality, honor, and belief. Its Great Spirit is Vestal. A wielder of light is a Luciomancer. Light as an Element Light is one of the main elements when it comes to healing and protection magic. It can purify and dispel curses and overall counteract the main uses of darkness magic. It can also be used to ward places and to eliminate creatures such as undead and other monstrous creatures. However, Light should not be dismissed as a "support" element. It is one of the most powerful offensive ones, with holy rays that are specialized in countering shields - the very shields luciomancers often hide behind - and destroying the enemy's blessings is actually Light's specialty. As a drawback, Light spells are often quite slow and Mana-costly. Light as a Symbol Light is the element of justice, honor and faith. It is opposed to Darkness which promotes pragmatism, amorality and embracing one's weaknesses. Light's idealistic vision sees a world of self-perfection where individuals can transcend their weaknesses by following the scriptures and principles of a higher order in order to become better men, casting out their ancient flaws. Light is neither intolerant nor fanatical. It believes that everyone must have a second chance - although not necessarily a third. While Light sticks closely to its principles, it is not out of blind devotion - it is out of hope to become better. And while Light is often treated as the element of hypocrisy, willingly ignoring its flaws, it is in fact very much conscious of them, but attempts to transcend them and correct them, and as such doesn't take kindly to having other point them out. Light with other Elements Light, like most other elements, can be used with other elements in a process called elemental hybridation. Hybrid elements born of Light magic often have a mystical glint to them and either gain healing elements or purification and punishment motifs that make it harder to counteract. * Light can be combined with Darkness to create Chaos manipulation, an art akin to Thaumaturgy uniting light arts and dark arts for a greater good. * Light can be combined with Earth to create Plant manipulation, using its affinity with nature to alter the flow of Anima and control life. * Light can be combined with Fire to create Solar manipulation, using holy fire and the magic of the sun in order to crush one's enemies with purifying, sacred flames. * Light can be combined with Ice to create Reflect manipulation, copying and bouncing the enemy's assaults in order to use them as karmic punishment. * Light can be combined with Thunder to create Judgment manipulation, using powerful holy lightning representing divine judgment that cannot be evaded. * Light can be combined with Water to create Purity manipulation, the ultimate form of healing that negates all poisons and opposes the impurity of Miasma * Light can be combined with Wind to create Heaven manipulation that alters the auras and energies of entires environments to favor one's allies and impede one's enemies. Category:Element